Right Thru Me
by DreamerAngel17
Summary: Because a lot of people like tomatoes on their hamburgers.   America/Romano drabbles
1. You

This spawned from no sleep and rap music. Did I also mention that I LOVE America/Romano? Yeah, that's another reason. I felt that this had to be done since this pairing is so underrepresented; Hetalia crack couples are the best!

Disclaimer-I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, but if I did...

* * *

**Right Thru Me**

* * *

**1) Introduction-**Romano watches as his boss talks to the Englishman from across the ocean. Spain suddenly reaches down and picks him up, putting him at eye level with England's arms. A curious pair of blue eyes meets his gaze.

"Romano, this is America. He's England's newest colony."

**2) Love**-America didn't know why his chest tightened whenever Romano addressed him. Whenever those hazel eyes would meet his gaze, heat would rise to his face and make him turn away. Whenever he heard that voice speak his name, shivers ran up and down his spine. His very presence had the power to make America feel more at ease wherever he was, no matter the situation.

Maybe this is love.

**3) Light**-America's seemingly perpetual bright mood always lifted the darker edge off of Romano's mood. No matter what he said, he actually enjoyed America's quirks and habits; in measured doses though. It was like if he was feeling down, America would swoop in and cheer him up in an instant, making him the light of Romano's dull life.

**4) Dark**-Romano's mood could sometimes be called a buzz kill, in America's opinion. On the other hand, the Italian's dark mood balanced out America's happiness. Whenever the blonde became overly excited about something, Romano would always be there to keep him in line and providing the darkness that he needed.

**5) Solace**-Romano never understood why America would watch these scary movies when he's obviously afraid of them. Right now he lies in bed with his arms around his lover, trying to soothe the frightened blonde in his arms to some kind of sleep. The arms around the Italian's waist would tighten at every sound and a whimper would escape America's mouth. The blonde buried his face deep into Romano's chest, listening to the calming heartbeat. Romano placed a kiss on top of the soft blonde hair and became the comfort America needed until he fell asleep.

**6) Break**-America and Italy finish their work for the day, exchanging papers for the other's signature. Once they were finished they both stood up from their desks and walked out of the meeting room into the conjoining room. Romano sat in the room by himself, hunched over his own desk, scribbling away at some paperwork. America and Italy exchanged glances and walked over to the older Italy. Veneziano pulls his brother from his seat and pushes him over to the door. America comes up next to Romano, leaning in to give his cheek a kiss and interlocking their hands together.

**7) Heaven**-This moment felt too surreal. The way their bodies molded together, the way they laid together with their noses inches apart, the way russet eyes gazed into azure orbs; it felt just right. Moments like these are few to none in their busy lifestyles as nations. That's why they take these moments in slow strides, enjoying every moment they have together. Savoring the feather light kisses, the fleeting touches over sensitive skin, the sweet whispers into waiting ears and the beaming love from willing hearts.

**8) Innocence**- Romano knew that America was a few years younger than him and his brother; this fact has been brought up many times in casual conversation. From his regular behavior, Romano always thought that America played up well to the 'dumb blonde' stereotypes. What he figured out was that America wasn't being stupid, he was just too new to the truth of the world. There are some things that he hasn't been exposed to yet and for now, Romano wants to keep it that way.

**9) Drive**-America watches his lover sleep. He watches Romano slide deeper into his siesta and roll himself into a better position on the couch. As he watches his sleeping beauty, he lets his mind wander. What is Romano's passion in life? What is the motivation that keeps him going in life? Besides the welfare of his people and his brother, what does he live for? He closes his eyes for a moment to mull over the question. A pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck and his blue eyes meet the answer to his question.

**10) Breathe**-These feelings were overwhelming to Romano. He hadn't had anyone else besides his brother and Spain show so much affection towards him. He was so used to being in the shadow of his younger brother's perfection that he didn't know how to handle these new feelings for someone outside his small circle of family. America's attention felt so warm and soft and _real_; sometimes it felt like it was too much for Romano to handle. When those clear blue eyes met his and those strong hands interlaced their fingers, he knew that America's prescence helped him breathe easier.


	2. See

Music is a good inspiration for drabbles.

Disclaimer-I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, but if I did…

Warning: Face Family ( you know France, America, Canada and England) Why? Because it's cute, dammit. Oh and feedback would be appreciated.

* * *

**Right Thru Me**

* * *

**11) Memory**- America remembers the day he and Romano first confessed to each other. It was after one of those chaotic world meetings where once again, nothing was solved. America smiles a little at that. After he left the room, that's when Romano cornered him in the empty hall, determined eyes yet shaky body language. America remembers how those hazel eyes darted over everything in the hall, how his scowl softened with every word he spoke. He remembers the heat rising to his face with his own confession a few days later. What he vividly remembers is Romano's blushing face, soft smile, warm skin and newly opened heart.

**12) Insanity**-This is a joke; it has to be.

He can't believe his eyes. He glances over to his brother but his expression doesn't help him at all. He turns back to the scene before him then whipped his head away. He can't encourage, no _shouldn't _encourage this behavior but those _hips. _He surrenders to his internal battle and gives in to temptation. Yes this is insanity but Romano decides that America should wear the sexy waiter costume more often.

**13) Misfortune**- Lady Luck was kindly flipping America the bird today.

He woke up late this morning, thanks to his self-serving alarm clock not spending the night. Since he woke up late, he arrived to the G8 meeting (the one HE was hosting) late. His speech went by well until he presented the wrong information on trade agreements; he was promptly chewed out for this by England for 45 minutes after. Then his parents, France and England, had to remind him of their family dinner tonight. When he finally left, America groaned at the fact that he had to walk home and cursed when the skies opened up and rain poured down. Shivering and soaked to the bone, America reached the halfway point to his house and was about to cross the street when something warm and dry draped his shoulders. Italy Romano, his lover, stood next to him attached to an umbrella handle and irritably mumbled something in Italian. America couldn't help the warm feeling that rose in his heart.

"Thanks babe." Romano blushed and looked away.

"Don't get used to it."

**14) Smile**- It was a known fact that Romano didn't smile. It wasn't as if he didn't know _how _to smile, more like he never felt the _need _to. Sure there were some occasions and situations that were joyous and made him feel good inside but reality isn't all sunshine and unicorns crapping rainbows. Life is hard and besides, he feels that his brother smiles enough for the both of them for at least a lifetime, or however long nations live. But there are rare instances where Romano drops his guard and lets his real self through. When he's alone with America, in their seldom moments of intimacy, he shows his romantic side. With fingers interlaced, breathing even and gazes locked onto each other, the moment fills Romano's heart with tranquility and the Italian's lips slide into a soft smile.

**15) Silence-**America usually had something to say about every possible scenario that could ever happen everyday. He was ready for the other nations to come running to him and begging him to genetically engineer his superhero Globo-Man for when global warming becomes too much to handle, he was ready for Canada to finally grow a pair and tell him off, he was ready for his father to stop molesting his 'mother' in public. This moment however, left the blonde nation speechless. Romano had one arm around his waist, pulling the younger nation closer to himself. He intertwines their fingers together and snuggles his face into America's shoulder. America is so shocked at this public display of affection that he can't udder a single word.

Romano smirked to himself.

**16) Questioning- **Romano stared intently out of his window, mulling over the question posed by his younger brother earlier.

'_Fratello! When did you and America get together?'_

At the time his reply had been _'A few months ago dipstick.' _but now that he thought about it, the question should have been '_How_ did you and America get together?' Romano knows that he's not all that special or noticeable to the rest of the world and he knows that he's not the most interesting person to be around. Whenever people think of Italy they think of his brother before him, his grandfather chose Veneziano over him, hell even _Spain_ wanted to trade him for his brother when they were younger. Their personalities are damn near polar opposites, so why did America stay with him? What about him was so great that America couldn't get enough of? What is the basis of this relationship?

Romano continued to stare out the window until a blonde head popped up and a shout of 'ROMANO!' was heard through the open windowpane. The startled Italian yelped and fell off the chair he was reclining in. After regaining his composure and dignity he slammed the window shut and stomped off, wondering why _he_ was in a relationship with that _idiota_.

**17) Anxiety- **America felt as if he was about to die. He was ready for the world conference to be over so he could get out of this uncomfortable chair, go out to eat with his brother, dragging said brother to go harass England then get kicked out of England's house by France telling them how he was about to invade their 'mother' England's vital regions and most of all, to go and cuddle his irritable Italian lover. He glanced over the table at Romano and caught his gaze, winked at him and received an embarrassed glare in return.

**18) Want- **Romano forcefully kicked down the front door to America's home. He stormed inside and searched the premises, looking for any sign of his boyfriend. He didn't have to search for long because music floating down the hallway directed him to the living room, where his partner was shouting along to a song on the radio. With as much stealth as he could muster, Romano stalked up to America, who was facing away from him. The Italian reached up and grabbed his blonde by the infamous bomber jacket, ripping it from his shoulders. When the nation turned to see who _dared _to ambush a hero, Romano seized his shoulders and slammed him up against the nearest wall, assaulting America's lips with hungry kisses. The blonde promptly yelped against Romano's mouth when the Italian's hands began to wander his body, rubbing and groping his sensitive skin. When they finally broke apart for oxygen, America stuck to the wall, touched a finger to his swollen lips and stared at the Italian in front of him.

"I was not ready for that."

**19) Gray- **If their relationship could be described in colors, theirs would be gray. America would be the white that brightened the color, the light that paved the way to the future. He'd be the more optimistic and positive shade of the color, always standing by and ready to make a happy ending out of a bad situation. He would represent the color of innocence and purity, untainted by the evils of the world. On the other hand, Romano would be the black that darkened the color, the shadow hidden from the light. He'd be the cynical and bleaker part of the color, standing back and casting doubt upon the world. He would represent the realism compared to the fairy tales that not every story has a happy ending. When these two colors blended, America's white and Romano's black, they created something that neither could comprehend. Somehow their opposite personalities blended and molded together into a nice shade of gray and neither would have it any other way.

**20) Fireworks- **America loved his birthday. He loved celebrating it in flashy and fantabulous ways, a trait he'd acquired from France. Every year he'd celebrate with lavish backyard barbeques and invite every nation he's ever come into contact with. Every year America would sit back with Canada and watch the usual loving animosity between their Papa France and Momma England, along with the fights of the rest of the countries. Every year everyone would calm their squabbles and relax in America's backyard with their special someone to watch the show of fireworks that his people did in celebration of their independence; and every year America would feel the pangs of loneliness clawing at his heart.

This year was different.

This year America didn't feel those claws that he was so used to pawing at his heart. This year America had his own special someone that he could share a blanket with and cuddle against, hug to his chest and fondle inappropriately. As America moved to lay his head down in Romano's lap, the Italian blushed and mumbled a small 'Happy birthday bastard' before moving his hand to finger comb America's blonde locks. The younger nation glanced up and caught the older nation's hazel eyes. In that spilt second, America swore he saw more fireworks in Romano's eyes than he did in the sky.


	3. Right

I apologize for the lateness but I was distracted by schoolwork. Anyway, enjoy chapter three! Canada x North Italy- My guilty pleasure :3

Disclaimer-I still don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

Warning: FACE family, tsunderes, Romano and his mafia

* * *

**Right Thru Me**

* * *

**21) Vacation- **Romano reclined back in his beach chair. This was all he could ask for and then more. There was nothing like taking a break every once in a while to clear your head of all your worries. The sun was shining, the ocean was glimmering and the beach was quiet; this had to be heaven. He glanced over to his left, catching the sight of his little brother. The little pasta freak was still in one piece and was safe in the arms of-what was that guy's name again? Canada; yeah, that's his name.

A weight settled itself on Romano's right shoulder and soft hair tickled his chin. He turned to his right and his eyes met the top of America's blonde head. Romano shot a glance over to his brother, who was asleep along with Canada, and back to America; no one would see him and that was good. He snuck a chaste kiss onto the top of America's head and watched the blonde fall asleep.

**22) Nature- **America loved the great outdoors. He loved the gentle caresses of casual breezes, the warm freshness of the air. He loved the sounds of rushing rivers and chirping birds as they feed their young. The strong scent of pine filled the air as America trekked deeper into the woods.

He remembers coming to this particular spot with his native people, before being spotted by Finland and Sweden. This was the place where he'd chase wild rabbits for hours on end, ride on the backs of white-tailed deer until he fell asleep and lie on his back in the tall grass and watch the clouds go by. He even came here as a colony just to pick wild flowers to make flower crowns for England. This place had been special to him and over time, his people noticed this and left this land alone. America had only revealed this secret spot to the closest people in his life, them being England, Canada and France, and now he was about to do it again. He glanced back over his shoulder and blushed at the nation following after him.

America smiled when Romano yelled a few colorful words at him and fell back to help his Italian carry their camping equipment.

**23) Approval-**Romano felt uncomfortable. He unfolded his arms and pulled at his collar, wondering why the temperature in the room increased. He squirmed under the two sets of eyes fixed on him: an amused pair of sapphire eyes and an annoyed set of emerald ones. The owner of the blue pair causally sat back in the chair he was reclined in, carefully watching the other two occupants of the room. Romano fidgeted in his seat some more before folding his arms over his chest and reverting back to his default tsundere mode.

England was sitting in front of Romano on America's couch, with France right next to him, scrutinizing South Italy. The Italian accepted the challenge and glared back at England, intensity increasing with every minute. France sat back and watched the stare-off between the two tsunderes until America came back into the room. He walked over to the chair his lover was occupying, plopped down on his lap and planted a kiss on Romano's cheek. England's glare stopped short and he shared a look with France, who nodded at him. England sighed as he turned back to his former colony and his new love interest while France smiled at the scene before him.

"Your father and I approve of your new relationship, _mon cher_."

**24) Time- **America fell back against the grass and gazed up at the sky. The nighttime air was cool during the summer and a breeze dropped by, sending a small shiver through his bones. With his arms outstretched and eyes to the sky, America let his mind wander. He wondered what would happen to his kind; the personified nations of the world. What would happen with their relations over the next few weeks, months, years even. Later on in the future, would humans realize what they were? Would they know that the countries they lived in were represented by living, breathing organisms? And what would happen to him, the United States of America, over time? As America mused over the future, a familiar Italian scowl entered his vision and the American wondered if he had fallen asleep. Romano leaned down into the blonde nation's face, touching the tips of their noses together.

In one fell swoop, their lips met and America's mind slipped from the future to the here and now.

**25) Tears-**Romano was ready to kick Prussia's teeth out. Macho potato's bastard brother wasn't even supposed to _be_ at the world conference ("Prussia's not even a fucking country anymore!") but somehow he made it in and now he'll have to pay with his life. That_ idiota _had dared to bring his blonde nation, his America, to tears. He doesn't know what the ex-nation said verbatim, but he knows that it upset America to the point that tears were brimming in his eyes. The one time that Romano chooses to leave the building is the same time Prussia decides to bother America; thanks to Spain, the bastard knows about their relationship. Veneziano feels he's overreacting but Romano thinks that Prussia needs to learn the consequences of his actions.

"_Yes Veneziano, the Italian mafia is necessary for this, dumbass." _

No one upset America and gets away with it. That dirty potato bastard was about to get what was coming; one way or another.

**26) Weight-** The question had caught him off-guard. From the way he nearly choked and spit out his coffee over the kitchen table, America concluded that Romano was caught _completely_ off-guard. When Romano asked him to repeat the question again, he felt the heat rush to his face so he looked away. It had been so embarrassing for him to ask it the first time, why would he want to repeat it again? So America gathered up whatever nerve he had left because he was a hero and heroes never backed down from a challenge, no matter how difficult they seemed.

"…Do I look fat to you?"

There he finally got it off his chest; again. He stood in the doorway of his kitchen, waiting for Romano to respond. The Italian just stared at him, those hazel eyes roaming over his body. Finally, Romano stood from his seat and stalked over to America, making the younger nation back out of the kitchen. America closed his eyes, ready for whatever snide remarks Romano was about to dish out to him, but for some reason it never came. He opened his eyes and South Italy flicked him on his forehead.

With a smirk Romano replied, "No, you dumbass."

America's heart never felt lighter.

**27) Weird- **America had a freaking alien. America had a freaking alien that lived in his house. America had a freaking alien that lived in his house that behaved like the humans did. Romano just stood back and watched as his lover indulged in a loud conversation with said alien friend, complete with wild and idiotic hand gestures. The half-nation doubted that the alien was really listening to what America was saying but was shocked when the extraterrestrial actually responded just as crazily as America did. Romano turned to leave the room when a hand fell down on his shoulder and he found himself staring into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Before he could even speak, America had directed him towards his freaky alien and Romano resigned himself to his fate.

**28) Insecure-**The slamming of the front door alerted America to his lover's presence. The younger nation strolled into the living room to greet his boyfriend but said boyfriend just stomped right past hi. America followed Romano into the kitchen, listening to the half-nation's nasty comments about his day. From what the superpower gathered, his Romano had been chewed out by his boss again with his late paperwork and by that same old line, '_Why can't you be more like Italy?' _That was the same line Romano kept muttering over and over again as he fumed all throughout America's kitchen. The blonde watched as the Italian in the kitchen finally calmed down enough to be approached but when America attempted, he was greeted by angry yet confused hazel eyes.

"Why can't I be like Italy?"

America quickly crossed the room and closed the gap between him and Romano, gathering the distressed Italian into his arms. The two stood in the middle of the kitchen in silence, save for Romano's quiet sobs. America continued to soothe and hold Romano, reassuring him that he didn't have to be like Italy in order to be liked.

"You're my Italy Romano and I wouldn't have it any other way."

**29) Happiness- **Today had to be the most perfect day that Romano had ever seen. The sun was shining, the sky was clear and a cool breeze dropped by every now and then, knocking off the little

heat that had built up during the day. Romano would have loved to just sit back under the shade of a tree and watched the day go by but his boyfriend would have none of that. Their families were having their first annual 'get-together' in one of the parks in America's land, complete with hotdogs, drinks and bickering family members. South Italy had a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach but he just ignored it.

Romano's senses were on high alert and his guard was all the way up. He had been ambushed by those bastards Spain, Prussia and France but he successfully fought them off. Then he was attacked by his boyfriend America and his little brother Veneziano who both wielded digital cameras. Veneziano would pull Canada close to him, taking pictures of them hugging, kissing and just being happy. America did the same to him and Romano always failed in pushing him away. That warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that grew bigger with every picture that America took of them together and he tried to ignore it. America had Romano in his arms once more, planting a soft kiss on the blushing Italian's cheek. Without even realizing it, Romano had let his defenses down and gave in to his warm feelings, smiling as America took their picture.

**30) Rain- **America stared up at the darkened skies above his head. The sun had been out a few minutes ago, so why was it about to rain? He resigned to wallow in his defeat to Mother Nature when a low grumble caught his attention. South Italy was walking right next to him, trapped in the foreboding rainstorm just like he was; and neither of them had an umbrella. America cringed as the Italian glared darkly at him, like _he _was the reason for why it was about to rain. America made another glance upwards before he slipped off his bomber jacket and draped it over Romano's head. The Italian was clearly flustered at the action, torn between yelling at America and sharing the jacket with him but the American just smiled and declined the (angry) offer. The younger nation gazed up at the gray skies above them, the rain soaking his clothes to his frame.

A little rain couldn't possibly hurt a hero.


	4. Thru

Some of these drabbles are tempting me to write one-shots.

Disclaimer-I still don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

Warning: Alternate uses of nation/human names.

* * *

**Right Thru Me**

**

* * *

**

**31) Flowers**- Romano stood back and silently berated himself. How in the hell did he let America drag him to this floral shop in the first place? America had told him that they were going because France asked him and Canada to pick up flowers for England but he didn't see where he fit into the equation. He glanced over to his lover, who was picking out flowers with his twin brother Canada, and continued looking around the flower shop. With his attention diverted, Romano jumped when a feather-light touch tickled his chin. America stood in front of Romano, a stem of Forget-me-nots in his hand and a warm smile on his face.

"Forget-me-nots mean true love and I think our love is the truest of all."

Romano promptly blushed deeply and punched America in the face.

**32) Night-**America and nighttime were habitual friends/enemies or frenemies. On good nights, America found himself slipping deeper into peaceful slumbers with the help of the calming atmosphere. When night didn't feel like acting right, America was usually the one to suffer. After watching one too many horror movies, the sounds of nighttime were less than appealing. Fortunately, tonight was a good night and America relished in the sereneness of the darkness. With the moonlight peeking in through his apartment's closed blinds, America watched his southern Italian lover sleep peacefully at his side. Romano's face was oddly soft and had favored a more subtle expression. America watched Romano sleep for a few minutes before dozing off to dreamland himself.

**33) Expectations- **When Romano first began his… personal relations with America, he was expecting him to act just like North Italy. It wouldn't be a far-off assumption; their personalities were similar, neither one could read the atmosphere of situations, they're perpetually happy. Romano was expecting a taller, stronger, American version of his younger brother North Italy when he got together with the younger nation but he was quickly proven wrong. When politics were involved, America's cheerful front would transform into a more serious mood, depending on what he was dealing with. Whenever his past was brought up, his bright eyes would dim and his expression would fall flat. After a month of spending time with America, Romano's previous expectations flew straight out the window.

**34) Stars **-The stars in the sky were the brightest when they reflected in South Italy's eyes, America deduced. Right now he and the southern half of Italy were resting atop the roof of America's home, gazing at the stars. The whole idea was actually Romano's, who suddenly dragged the American out of his den after storming his house. Why Romano dragged him all the way up here, America didn't know but he knew that whatever had been bothering his Italian lover had vanished when he looked to the stars. America spared a glance over to Romano again; the older nation seemed to be lost in his own world so America kept quiet. He just sat back and admired the stars in Romano's eyes.

**35) Touch-**Romano did not like going out in public with America. He liked the idiotic blonde yeah, but he was just so touchy when they were around other people. He always wanted constant contact with Romano, something the older nation was not comfortable with. They couldn't even walk down the street without America slinging an arm around his shoulders or trying to capture his lips in a kiss. Don't let them be around other couples, because Romano would never be able to have a moment to himself without America's hands reaching for his body. As much as he liked to deny the unwarranted attention, he secretly enjoyed the American's touches and sweet, fluffy kisses. Of course, Romano would never admit this out loud but maybe he'd confide in America.

One day, he would.

**36) Treasure - **America felt his bomber jacket was the best thing since sliced bread. His twin brother Canada had given it to him as a birthday gift one year and he never took the thing off. That jacket has experienced overflows of condiments from double cheeseburgers, melted ice cream and cake frosting, lost games and silent tears, whipping winds and dark rainstorms, heated debates and bloodshed. The jacket held memories that were dear to America so he resolved to never give it to anyone who wasn't important in his life.

America calmly slid off his jacket and draped it over Romano's shoulders. America wouldn't do this for just anybody and judging by his feelings, Romano wasn't just _anybody_ anymore.

**37) Eyes- **Lovino Vargas found that his lover's eyes weren't just one simple shade of blue, but a multitude of hues. When Alfred was happy, his blue eyes matched the color of the sky on a clear spring day. When he was upset, his eyes changed to a dull midnight color and held a sadness that could not be easily consoled away. When he was angry, those bright blue eyes would darken to a steely color that reflected his inner defiance and fearlessness. When those eyes looked at Lovino however, they turn into a cooler shade that makes the Italian feel as warm as a summer's day and makes his heart skip a beat. Those eyes made Romano appreciate the color blue all the more.

**38) Abandon-** He couldn't go, he can't-he _won't! _Alfred will not let him just get up and leave like all the others did. The blonde nation watches the older brunette nation standing across from him and he's-_oh crap. Don't let him walk away Alfred; STOP HIM! _He tells himself so he rolls himself off the couch and bounds down the hall after the best thing that's ever happened to him. A sudden _creak _of the floorboards caught his attention so he sped up his pace, wanting to catch Romano before it was too late. His steps grew faster, the creaking grew louder and Alfred internally cursed himself for letting his Italian slip away. He spotted the brunette storming towards the front door so he braced himself. America launched himself over the banister of his stairwell, tucked into a roll and bounded towards the front door, tackling his poor Italian lover. After a few minutes of tussling and yelling, the pair grew silent and America took that as a signal to snuggle into the crook of Lovino's neck.

"I have to p-protect you Romano, the g-ghosts might get you!"

South Italy promptly smacked his lover in the forehead, but hugged him close soon after.

**39) Dreams -**There are some things that Romano doesn't want to share with America. The younger nation was always telling him how dreams could be interpreted and that he should open up about them; Romano feels that it's total crap. Besides, the Italian did not want to see America's reaction when he told him that the blonde was the only thing that felt real to him, that he was the only thing on the Italian's mind everyday. He'd surely laugh out loud if he knew that he was the subject of the half nation's dreams, that he was the one that brightened up Romano's dark days and gave meaning to his less-than-perfect life. These things were just dreams in Romano's eyes but they felt all the more real every moment he spent with America.

**40) Spark- **The spark between them was undeniable. Whatever it was that kept drawing them to each other had been there for longer than they could remember. It was a strong attraction on both parts, though only one would never admit it. They could only be separated for so long before one's thoughts drifted off to the other, totally losing focus on the task at hand.

The spark between them was immovable. When it first started, they both felt the lightest of flickers whenever they crossed paths or made contact with each other. As they interacted more and spent more time together, the spark gradually ignited into a flame. A passionate flame burning bright and illuminating the way to a progressive relationship. An intensive flame that drew them closer and closer like moths to light until they touched and melded and _realized _that there was something deeper between them.

And all it took was a spark.


	5. Me

I love writing these things, even if college keeps getting in the way.

Disclaimer-I still don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

Warning: Alternate uses of nation/human names.

* * *

**Right Thru Me**

* * *

**41) Teamwork- **America leaned back in his chair and lost himself in his thoughts. They were a pretty awesome pair, if America could say so himself. Not because they were awesomeness (as well as nations) personified, but they worked so good together. It had taken a few choice words, puppy dog eyes, a fake death and the promise of fresh tomatoes to finally get Romano to agree to his plan, but in the end it was all worth it. It was pulled off so awesomely it should have been illegal and his old man England never saw it coming. America caught the sight of his Italian across the conference room and gave him a victory thumbs-up. The half nation blushed and glared, but smirked over at the superpower. America felt his heart soften at the sight.

Yep, totally worth it.

**42) Standing- **Lovino needed to know where they were in this relationship. He needed to know where they stood, where they were and where they were going. He intended to ask Alfred one day but the blonde had simply grabbed him and kissed him senseless, telling him to worry about it later; but Romano couldn't worry about it later. He needed to know if they were intending on going for the long haul before they continued with these impromptu make-out sessions and random rendezvous. With a resolved mind and flushed face, Romano blocked America's wandering hands and stared at him dead on. He asked where they were going and America answered with a kiss to his forehead and a sentence that made his heart freeze.

"We could get lost in the world and I wouldn't care, as long as you were be right beside me."

Romano felt weirdly content with that answer.

**43) Dying-** The world was starting to fade. The light from the world he once called home was dimming in his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. He clenched his hands into tight fists but he could still feel the cold liquid seeping through his closed hands. He squeezed harder but the liquid wouldn't stop, he couldn't make it stop. He closed his eyes and lowered himself to defeat, the world around him growing colder and colder. He opened his eyes and saw a small glimmer of light, so he clawed towards that light using every last drop of strength left in him because he had to make it back to him; had to make it back to Romano.

The world was fading fast and the liquid was rushing through his fingers now but he still-A blunt object hit America in the back of his head and knocked him off balance.

"Quit all that damn narrating and just make those stupid tie-die shirts, bastard!"

**44) Hair- **What the hell was that cowlick thing on top of Alfred's head? That random hair that always seemed to defy gravity, like all the other ahoge of the world, always pissed Romano off. He sat back and stared at the thing on top of his boyfriend's head as the pair waited for the world conference to start. Was the thing like his own hair curl? Was it like America's own personal…erotic zone like Romano's was? How would America react if he pulled it? He reached over and pulled at Nantucket and America instantly froze, tensing up. Romano pulled at it again and yelped when America tackled him to the floor, assaulting him with hungry kisses.

**45) Irrational-** They had finally come for him, so it seemed. This was a day that America had planned out for centuries and it was only a matter of time before it came into fruition. That crazy bastard Russia had finally taken over the world with radioactive communist zombies and he was the only person left alive on the planet. Wait, what about England and France, did the commie zombies get them too? What about his adorable little Mattie? What about his _Romano_?

Fuck that, commie zombies or not, Russia was about to catch World War III in the form of Alfred Fuckin' Jones, the personification of the United States of America. Alfred grabbed his bomber jacket and left his zombie-proof atomic shelter and stomped to his living room. He kicked down his front door fully intending on nuking Russia out the ass, his boss be damned, when a soccer ball hit him square in the face, knocking him out cold. Romano ran up to him and collected the loose soccer ball, kissing the unconscious blonde's forehead.

"Canada, come help me carry your idiot brother in the house."

**46) Family **- America's family was the definition of bizarre in Romano's opinion. One of the parents is a confirmed pervert, the other a proclaimed 'gentleman'. The two can't coexist in the same room without chaos breaking out. The children are a bit better than their parents though, but with their own flaws. Romano knows America has a twin brother but he can't seem to remember the guy's name; he'll work on committing the guy to his memory. Then there's America, his…um, well you know…_that._

That loud, blonde, sporadic idiot who wouldn't know the meaning of 'healthy living' if it came and kicked him in the nuts. That blonde-haired, blue-eyed bastard with the bright smile and big heart that seemed to draw Romano closer and closer to him. The Italian snapped out of his musings and looked to his right; France was groping England again. Yes, Romano couldn't _wait _to join this family.

Note the sarcastic tone there.

**47) Clothes-**America didn't see why he needed to get dressed up just to go to a restaurant. All they were doing was just going to eat some food and enjoy each other's company for a little while; no biggie. Seriously, he loved Romano from death to pieces and all but this suit thing was just not for him. They were always tight and uncomfortable and bunched up when he sat down; at least, the ones England always forced him into were. His fatigues were perfect for this occasion; nice and comfortable with lots of room, not tight and constricting like dress shirts. He glanced to his now open front door and smiled at his Italian gawking at him from his doorway.

If they kept Romano looking at him like _that_, he'd wear suits more often.

**48) Childhood- **Romano recalls meeting America when they were younger. Of course, America was a colony but he does remember seeing the older nation every time the subject is brought up. Sometimes Romano wonders what it would have been like if they had grown up with different mentors, if they could have switched childhoods. Would they have turned out to be the same nations that they are today? Romano watches America and Italy from the safety of his porch search for the mysterious atmosphere.

"It's got to be here somewhere, we can't give up Italy!"

"I'm with you America! We'll find the atmosphere and show everyone, ve~!"

Scratch that idea, Romano's glad he was raised by Spain.

**49) Surprise-** Sometimes, America hated being a nation. He hated all the paperwork that came with it, he hated how his bosses would throw it on him at the last minute and he hated being stuck in the Oval Office after dark. He loved the White House with a patriotic passion, but the place was damn creepy at night with no Secret Service agents to keep you America signed the last of his documents, he heard footsteps approach the door. He hurriedly scribbled his name at the bottom of his last paper and jumped when the door flung open. There, in all his glory, stood South Italy dressed in the full Secret Service suit, smirking at America.

"I'm afraid I'll have to escort you out the building, Mr. Jones."

America licked his lips and rose to meet his 'escort'. The president better expect him to come late tomorrow.

**50) Rules- **This had to be one of the most idiotic things he had seen Alfred do since they got together. Lovino couldn't believe that Alfred was actually writing down _rules_ for their relationship; Lovino couldn't believe that he was actually sitting here and _watching_ this right now. The combined senselessness of both Alfred and Feliciano must be corrupting his sane mind. Alfred wanted to write down rules that he thought would help their relationship, in the middle of one of their intimate moments. The older nation didn't want to sound like a woman but he'd rather lay in America's warm embrace than watch him write stupid ass rules. Once the blonde was finished, Romano grabbed the paper and threw it away, smirking at the cute pout on his blonde's face. As Romano claimed America's lips for his own, he decided that they could make up the rules as they went along or forget them altogether.

Who needs rules anyway?


	6. How

These drabbles are turning into mini-stories. I'm sensing ideas for one-shots.

Disclaimer-I still don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

* * *

**Right Thru Me**

* * *

**51) Sports-**America loves sports. He loves watching them and he loves playing them. He likes sports video games and sports clothing. He's got a jersey from all his favorite players from every sports game that he's ever been to; EVER. Major sports events, America is a master of them. He throws a party for almost every major league sports event, whether it be the Superbowl, the NBA playoffs, the NHL championships you name it he's thrown a party for it. With every sport America dons a different personality almost, hoping his favorite team to win.

And every year Romano is stuck sitting beside him grumbling about bullshit and Americans.

**52) Thought**-South Italy huffs in frustration. He can't concentrate on his paperwork because a certain blonde is permeating his mind and jumbling his thoughts. He's supposed to be working on some kind of document for his boss with his brother but America keeps popping up in his mind. He can't even read a sentence without those bright blue eyes flashing through his mind or specks of blonde hair dashing across his memories. North Italy laughs at something on his computer and South Italy can't help the sound of America's laughter echoing in his head. Romano lets his head fall to the desk and sighs loudly; this is all America's fault. Veneziano makes his way from across the room and pats the top of his head.

"At least you're happy _fratello_, ve~."

Romano flips him the bird.

**53) Secret**-There are some things that Alfred feels he'll never tell Lovino. It's not that he doesn't trust the Italian half-nation, it's just that some other things about him are quite embarrassing. Even though he told South Italy that they should be truthful in their relationship, there are just some things that he cannot bring himself to tell the older nation. If he does, Romano would just laugh at him and demean him (even though he does that already but it would be a hundred times worst! America doesn't like those odds against him).

Alfred doesn't feel that it's wrong to hide some things from his partner because it would be weird if he knew everything about Romano and kind of creepy and if Romano found him weird and creepy he would leave and America would die inside. So his young mind figures that it's okay to keep some stuff to himself, because he knows that Romano is doing the same thing, and that's okay with him.

**54) Tower**- South Italy hates standing next to America. The idiot may be a hamburger bastard but he's taller than Romano; he's a freaking giant compared to Romano. When the two stand next to each other, the blonde towers over Romano's lithe Italian frame. Every time the two stand next to each other, it takes all of South Italy's self control to not reach up and punch the shit out of the younger nation because of their height difference. Whatever the hell England fed the blonde idiot when he was younger must have mutated him and caused some kind of crazy growth spurt that won't stop.

Romano decides with an angry huff , as America leans down to nuzzle their noses together, that England's food should seriously be banned by international law.

**55) Waiting**-America pouts at the older nation sitting next to him. He doesn't understand why Romano just won't say it. He's been waiting for the Italian nation to say those words to him for a long time and for some reason, he avoids it at all cost. Every time America brings it up Romano skillfully dodges the question, frustrating America to no end. All he wants is to hear those sweet words roll off that silky Italian accent, in the way that America likes. Even if Romano says it rudely, America wouldn't care because the fact of the matter is that he said it to America. His pout turns critical as Romano faces him.

"I'll play Call of Duty, dammit."

America tackle-hugs his boyfriend to the couch.

**56) Danger**- South Italy's mafia circuit is no joke. Many of his citizens have been lost due to the activity surrounding the group. He's been taking steps in trying to reel them in and get them under control but they have been resisting him and are trying to keep him under their control. The struggle for dominance is something that Romano is fighting for everyday. He fights for the safety of his people and for the safety of America. It was his gangsters that went over to America and spread the mafia in the land of the free. It was his fault that America had so many troubles during the twenties and it was his responsibility to make it right again. He can't keep putting America in that danger and he won't; even if it kills him.

**57) Sacrifice**- America sits back and reflects on his relationship with South Italy. They've been through so much in their short time being together, like any other couple. A year ago he couldn't see himself in a committed relationship with a fellow nation but now he can't see himself without Romano in his life. Thinking back on when they first confessed their feelings towards each other, America realized that he doesn't do most of the things that he used to do. Some activities that he'd drop everything for have been replaced with spending time with Romano. Maybe he's starting to mature and is teaching himself how to make sacrifices for the ones he loves, he concludes. If doing something else less means more time with his Italian half-nation, America would gladly sacrifice it.

**58) Kick**-If anybody found out about one of Romano's secret kinks, he would kill them dead. If anybody even breathes a word about it, he would murder them to death. Now it might sound crazy but…Romano gets a kick out of America's fear of horror movies. It's not that he likes it when America is scared, well it is and it isn't. He doesn't like it when America is cowering in fear at his own cheesy horror movies and staying up all night keeping watch for any paranormal activity. What he does like is who America turns to when he's scared. The younger nation always seeks out South Italy for comfort when he's scared out of his mind and Romano likes being that safe haven, even though it's the bastard's own fault for watching those damn movies. So every time America curls into him out of fear, he just pats the blonde's head and hugs him close.

As long as nobody knows, it's alright.

**59) Out**- America feels nervous. He glances over to his left, where South Italy stands looking like he wants to crawl in a hole and die. The two have just announced their relationship to the world and they are waiting for replies from the other nations. England is sitting on America's right, silently fuming about his baby being romantically involved with one of Spain's former colonies. Most of the nations are completely stunned that the two even know each other, let alone are in a relationship together. Spain is fawning over the couple, poking England and cooing how they're _`So cuuuuute~!'_, while Hungary sits in the back skillfully snapping discreet pictures. North Italy brings up the topic of marriage and the room flies into chaos. America takes another look at South Italy by his side, reaches for his hand and squeezes.

Romano promptly blushes deeply and punches America in the face.

**60) Rejection**- America turned down his invitation. America turned down his dinner invitation. America, the bastard that lives off hamburgers and fairy tales, South Italy's-one of the best chefs ever-dinner invitation. The one time South Italy decides to be nice and invite him over and the bastard didn't even give him a reason why he couldn't come. Didn't England or France teach that asshole some manners? If you're going to cancel, at least give some good explanation as to why you're not coming ahead of time not _one hour _before you're expected to be there. Romano doesn't care though, that blonde bastard isn't worth his time anyway.

Romano definitely doesn't care that his hard work has gone to waste and he certainly doesn't want to hear America's voice or feel his touch or….damn it. A few hours later Romano listens to all the 45 voicemails from America, apologizing for not being there, explaining how he had to accompany his boss on a last-minute flight to some random country and that he'd make it up to him somehow. Romano smirks to himself.

"You'd better, damn bastard."


	7. Do

I love these things. I'm definitely writing a one-shot for 61 :3 And 65 is based off my experience watching the movie Paranormal Activity. That movie is crazy.

Disclaimer-I still don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

* * *

**Right Thru Me**

* * *

**61) Sick-** Alfred feels like he's going to die. His whole body hurts, he's numb in some places and sore in others. His throat is dry and scratchy so he doesn't even try to speak, his head is pounding so hard it feels like it's going to split into two, he's so congested he can barely breathe and he can't even stand without the world spinning. Alfred believes he is going to die. Damn Mattie and his contagious germs, if Alfred didn't spend the weekend over his brother's house he probably wouldn't have gotten sick. Alfred wraps his arms around his torso and rolls onto his side, his stomach won't stop doing flips. Lovino comes into the room and Alfred tells him to leave while nodding off to sleep. The Italian mumbles under his breath but complies and stomps out of the room. A few hours later when Alfred wakes, he spots Lovino sitting in a chair next to the bed reading a book.

The two lock eyes and Lovino blushes, places a cool towel on Alfred's forehead and tells him to go back to sleep. The blonde smiles at him and obeys.

**62) Magic-**South Italy hates when this happens. He hates when America gets these stupid ideas because once he sets his mind on something, there's no going back and somehow he always gets dragged into it. The idiotic idea that America's come up with this time is a magic show. When America first conjured up the idea of a magic show somehow stopping global warming, Romano had stared at him for a while then smacked him upside his head. America had pleaded with Romano to be his assistant and reverted to using the puppy dog eyes, to which Romano cursed him and caved to his demands. Now South Italy stands in front of his fellow nations, in a cheap green sequined dress, as America waves a fake wand around him.

"And now, I will make my lovely assistant, DISAPPEAR!"

Romano face-palms.

**63) Disturb-**There are times where America knows not to mess with Romano. He knows Romano hates to be disturbed when he's working, when he's cooking, when he's shopping (America doesn't get that one) and when he's with his brother (although the Italian nation won't admit that last one.) America likes to respect Romano's wishes and let him have his way when he's doing something because he'd hate it if someone were to interrupt him if he was doing something important. America's also realized another time when Romano hates being disturbed; when they're spending alone time together. When they're lying with each other, bodies molded to fit together, Romano ignores the outside world and any other disturbance that keeps him from America.

**64) Multitasking-**South Italy knows how to multitask. It's become a necessity for him because of all the idiots he has to deal with in his life. Between Veneziano, Spain and America, Romano's taught himself to do many things while interacting with his main idiots. Right now he's listening to America babble about England's pirate days while finishing a report that's due to his boss in three hours, making coffee and editing Veneziano's report. America goes on a tangent about how he thought France and England's relationship went during those years and Romano adds his input to the conversation. The blonde gasps and talks faster, earning nods from Romano. The Italian nation smirks to himself.

Damn, he's good.

**65) Horror- **America can't watch this movie. Goodness, his people know how to make a scary movie. Why the hell did he decide to-holy shit! It just pulled her out of bed! America buries his head into the crook of Romano's neck. This movie night idea was a bad decision. The girl in the movie screams as she's dragged down the hall by the ghost and America screams along with her. Romano sighs and taps the top of the younger nation's head, telling him to _'Shut up! It's not that serious, dammit. It's just a movie.' _America nods and takes in a shaky breath. He removes his head from South Italy's shoulder and peeks at the screen. The ghost is screaming at the people in the house and America retreats back to South Italy's shoulder. He can't stop watching the movie because he can't leave his Romano alone and scared.

It's a hero's job to-holy shit, she just killed that guy and threw his body at the camera!

**66) Pranks- **South Italy watches as America works on some paperwork. That damn blonde idiot has pissed him off more than usual because he's dared to team up with one of the potato bastards for this so-called 'pranking war'. He wouldn't be in this position if America hadn't decided to switch out all his suits for England's horrible sexy waiter uniform. Of course America got an earful-through the door because that dirty bastard _bolted_ their bedroom door shut from the outside. So Romano feels obligated to exact revenge on his stupid boyfriend and he's enlisted the help of a surprising ally. He signals to Britannia Angel a.k.a. England standing behind America and the blonde jumps into action.

America screams and Romano smiles.

**67) Melody- **America loves Sunday mornings. He loves Sunday mornings because Romano lets him sleep in late and he loves sleeping. Sunday mornings in their shared home are so lax and mellow and comfortable that America finds himself laying in the bed way past morning hours. Sometimes when America is relaxing in bed just listening to the sounds of Romano moving in the kitchen, another sound reaches his ears. The warm baritone of the Italian nation's voice floats up to the bedroom and America can't help but listen. From the slow rhythm it sounds like Romano is singing in the kitchen. America lies back and listens to his Italian serenade him to a peaceful slumber.

**68) Hero-**South Italy doesn't want to admit this to his idiot blonde but America really is his hero. Not only does America keep him safe from other nations that want him for his grandfather's inheritance (America's almost went to war twice over him) but America's saved him from…a life of loneliness. If it wasn't for America coming in and showering South Italy with unbounded affection, the Italian would probably be wallowing in his own misery and self pity by now. If Romano didn't have America in his life, he'd probably be wandering in the depths of singularity, by himself, _alone_. A few years ago, if Romano saw a couple in public he'd roll his eyes and sneer at them; compared to now, he'd still sneer but America would do something that would catch his attention. Somehow his conclusions on life always end with thoughts of America and Romano finds himself no longer single.

He can thank his hero, America, for that.

**69) Annoyance- **America doesn't always like going to world meetings. Sure it's a platform for him to introduce his brilliant plans to the world and showcase his pure, unadulterated brand of _awesome_ onto the other personified nations, but sometimes it's just not his cup of tea. He likes most of the other nations and he gets along with them just fine but it's what they _say _that gets on his nerves. Some nations that had problems with Spain in the past don't really know how to control themselves at some global meetings. When they talk mess about Spain, they end up bringing South Italy into the mix; something that will never cease to get on America's nerves. They whisper to each other and laugh at their own jokes and America tries to keep his anger to himself. When they start pointing and staring at him, America's had enough. A little display of his strength (breaking the main metal meeting table with a flick of his wrist) and they instantly shut up.

America smirks and settles in his seat; _annoyance dissolved._

**70) 67%-**Majority of South Italy's headaches come from the idiots in his life; sixty-seven percent to be precise. Sixty-seven percent of all the avoidable problems that come about in his life are because of America, sixty-seven percent of his trips to the hospital are because of America getting hurt or injuring someone. Sixty-seven percent of the time Romano is left alone because America is away on foreign business tours with his boss. Sixty-seven percent of the time South Italy is stuck worrying about America because he gets roped into staying out all night with that damn potato bastard Prussia. Sixty-seven percent of Romano's life is now interwoven with America's in almost every way.

One hundred percent of Romano's heart now belongs to America.


	8. Yu

The last one is so fluffed up with sugar, I got cavities.

Disclaimer-I still don't own Hetalia.

* * *

**Right Thru Me**

* * *

**71) Obsessions**-America sometimes ponders the idea of him having any obsessions. Sure he has hobbies that he indulges in from time to time, like watching sports and archeology, but he doesn't think he has any obsessions. Wait scratch that, he has one that he loves to proclaim and celebrate every year on his birthday; his obsession with freedom, but he believes that everyone should be free to do whatever so maybe that one shouldn't count. Sometimes his mind drifts onto the subject of freedom and he thinks about the freedom of his relationship with Romano. Then his mind drifts off on the subject of Romano, his silky brown hair, his sharp hazel eyes, his sexy Italian accent, his talented fingers, his hostile mannerisms, his breathtaking artwork, his skill with chocolate sauce-wait a minute, America's realized something.

He's obsessed with Romano.

**72) Mischief**-Romano knows something is up; he doesn't know what it is but he knows something is happening. Out of all the idiots that he's had to deal with in his life, his suspicious instincts kick in when his surroundings are peaceful and quiet. Right now his surroundings, America's apartment in downtown Detroit, is eerily quiet and that is never a good thing for Romano. Sure the serene atmosphere allows South Italy to get some much needed paperwork done, but he can't shake the feeling that America is out doing something that he shouldn't be. His cell phone rings and he's greeted by the angry voice of England, already in mid-rant about _`that wanker America!' _and _`Prussia's bad influence on the twat!_' Romano sighs in irritation and hangs up the phone.

He hates it when he's right.

**73) Can't**- America can't stand when South Italy says he can't do something. He hates it when his boyfriend utters that word, he hates the look on his boyfriend's face when he says that word. Those sharp, hazel eyes droop and glaze over in dejected sadness that America's only seen when they touch on sensitive subjects. When Romano gets into one of his moods, no matter what America says, Romano will always counter with something he feels he's not capable of doing. He constantly compares himself to his brother, and to America, because he feels he doesn't deserve America and all his successes. America plays the hero and defends their relationship, questioning Romano on why he continues to stay if he feels he isn't `worthy' enough to be involved with a superpower. Romano bristles, he huffs and puffs and fights, but melts into America's arms when the younger nation embraces him.

Only then does America know that they'll be alright.

**74) Challenge**- Lovino listens in as Alfred explains the biggest challenge of their relationship so far, to a dinner table occupied by both of their families. The blonde explains with animated interest, how hard it was to break the news of their relationship to their respective families, with a firm nod from Arthur and a smug look from Antonio. Lovino recalls the day they broke the news, Alfred's family had been first, and he hadn't enjoyed the experience. He'd gotten several warnings and threats from Arthur, while Francis used his charming smile to hide his distaste on his boy getting together with another nation. He couldn't blame them for their over protectiveness though, Antonio had been the same way. The Spanish nation kept a sickly sweet smile on his face during the entire time and his eyes held veiled threats that he would not hesitate to act on should America fuck up. South Italy looks up as America addresses him, looking for his agreement on his idea of the challenge in their relationship.

The _real_ challenge in their relationship, in Lovino's opinion, would be America's wavering stance on Lovino taking his virginity, but the families don't need to know that.

**75) Mirror**-America wouldn't call himself a vain person; other people call him a vain nation but he doesn't think he is. Sure he likes to look at himself in a mirror from time to time, but that's only just to see whether he looks presentable or not. After all, he _is_ one of the world's leading superpowers so he _always_ has to look his best; which translates into him _always _having to check his reflection. Romano is one of the main people who always calls him out on this but at the same time he checks himself out more than America. So America's decided that every time he sees Romano looking at himself in a mirror, he'll sneak up behind him and do the same. Sure Romano sputters incoherently, blushes madly, and threatens him with physical violence but the reflection of the two of them together is always worth it.

**76) Broken**-Romano feels this whole thing is just stupid. When he thinks America can't out-stupid himself, the idiot always finds a new way to top himself. This whole situation wouldn't even be happening right now if America had just shut the hell up and _listened_ to him but no, the bastard wants to be hard-headed and ignore his warnings. Now he's sitting on the floor, clutching the broken remains of his Xbox 360 to his chest like the world's about to end. He's told the bastard time and time again not to keep the damn thing in the middle of the living room floor because it will get broke, but America didn't want to hear that. South Italy would gloat about this moment but America's already declared that he's too `emotionally fragile' for insults right now. Romano smacks the idiot in the back of the head and goes to look for some tomatoes.

**77) Test- **America feels that one of the biggest tests of his relationship with South Italy was when they revealed their scars to one another. To the people who don't know about the nation personifications, the scars might seem like a normal occurrence, but to the nations themselves they represent lasting marks in that nation's history of existence. Romano had gone first, describing what the scar was, how bad it hurt and how long it took to heal. When it was America's turn, he'd felt nervousness and apprehension but he did it anyway. He showed Romano the scar he got from the Civil War, the one he got from the Civil Rights Movement back in the `50s, and even about the one September 11th had left him. He thought South Italy would sit back and talk about how America isn't old enough to even _have_ truly serious scars, but he didn't and America is always grateful for that.

**78) Drink**- Sometimes Lovino goes out with America, Prussia, Denmark and a few other nations after world meetings. He doesn't want to go but America always pleads with him to go and South Italy really can't deny the blonde anything once he uses the kicked puppy look; not that America looks so cute and adorable and shit when he does it, he just doesn't want to hear the bastard whining at him all night. Unfortunately, every time he goes out, some old pervert _has_ to offer him a drink that he doesn't want. Before he can respond though, Alfred always shows up and denies the drink for him, while draping an arm over Romano's shoulders. When they get home, America always tells him not to take drinks from strangers because they could've slipped some kind of drug in the drink and Romano mutters a response in return. At least Lovino knows that America will protect him if they go out.

**79) Starvation**-America hates foreign travel. Some of the nations of the world are nice to him, but some are just absolutely horrible. Right now, he has to accompany his boss on a trip to England to meet with the British Prime Minister, a trip he really doesn't want to go on. Every time he and his boss finish up their business for the day, he ends up crashing at England's house, which means he has to _eat_ England's _food_. America's body might be immune to the effects of his father figure's, for lack of a better word, _cuisine_, but the thought of it going into his mouth and making contact with his taste buds is a whole different story. It's just so _horrible_ but he'll never tell England that, for fear of breaking the old man's heart. That's why when he goes to Britain, he has South Italy pack weeks worth of his cooking so the superpower doesn't starve to death.

**80) Words**- Romano is terrible at expressing his emotions properly. He's got anger, irritation and temperamental down pat but when it comes to happiness, enjoyment and romance, it's like he's emotionally stunted. He's good at romance, don't get him wrong, but sometimes in the heat of the moment he gets all flustered and stutters shit that doesn't make sense. He can do the kissing, touching and general lovey-dovey shit but he can never get his words right. When America first confessed his feelings for him, South Italy took three days just to figure out the words to tell America that he liked him back. When America told him that he loved him, Romano nearly fainted. At the time he didn't know how to respond because he didn't want to ruin the moment. Veneziano had told him just to speak from his heart and the words would come to him. So a week later, at a world meeting in France, South Italy dragged America to the Eiffel tower and poured his heart out.

_"Look basta-America, this isn't a trick or anything. I.I love you. Y-you're the only way I feel I can be happy, so just tell me now that there's nothing holding you back and-shit! Fuck it, I LOVE YOU damn it, so quit standing there and just kiss me already!"_

They kissed under the moonlight, America fist-pumped and Italy Romano never felt happier.


	9. Do That

AN: I've decided to switch up the flow for the last two chapters. This was supposed to be the original format for these drabbles.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**Right Thru Me**

* * *

**81) Pen and Paper-**America never takes notes during world meetings; good thing his boyfriend does.

**82) Hear-** South Italy is always the one who squashes the rumors about his and America's relationship.

**83) Heal- **"Are you sure you're comfortable? I can get more pillows if you need them."

He stutters but blushes at the attention. "D-damn it, I'm fine! It's just a sprain anyway."

**84) Cold-** When the nights grow longer and fluffy snowflakes rain from the sky, they always cuddle under a blanket in front of the fireplace.

**85) Spiral-** He's always there to pick up the pieces when his world comes crashing down.

**86) Seeing-**America thinks Romano looks cute when he tries on Texas for the first time. Romano flicks him in the forehead and reminds him that grown men aren't 'cute'.

He laughs, but he knows that Romano keeps the glasses on just for him.

**87) Food-**He doesn't like cooking for the idiot, he only does it because that dumb blonde begs him to. He ignores the praise his food receives, the flattery, the positive commentary on the arrangement of everything.

He relishes the purity of America's happiness, but he'll never tell _him_ that.

**88) Pain-**America sometimes he has to remind a few nations that South Italy is off the market and off limits to everyone but _him; _words often fail so he's resolved to letting his strength talk for him.

**89) Fire-**That's the only way on can describe the connection between them, America figures. A fire fueled by passion and faith, created by an immovable spark that had to be there before they knew about it.

The fire that lights the path to their future.

**90) Triangle-**Their hate is mutual; the alien hates him and he returns the feelings tenfold. As he, America and Tony lie twisted and tangled in a heap of limbs on the Twister mat, he can't shake the feeling that they are stuck in a horribly figurative (and literal) love triangle.

The thought itself is ridiculous.


	10. Shit?

AN: The end has approached us. Sadness.

I hope this makes you happy, Ayse-of-Hearts. These last ones wrote themselves, really.

Disclaimer-I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**Right Thru Me**

* * *

**91) Drowning**-It's dark where he's at. One moment he's having fun with his family at the beach and the next moment he's underwater. He hears his name echoing off the surface of the water and he tries to go towards the screams of his kin. His foot's caught on something (shit!),he can't get free! He doesn't remember what happens next, he just knows everything went black.

He wakes up cradled in Lovino's arms and that scared face is something he never wants to see again.

**92) Possessive- **Romano's not a jealous guy. Sure Veneziano gets more attention than he does, but he's got _America _and that's 10x's better than what Veneziano gets. Romano's not a jealous guy, he really isn't. he doesn't mind it much when Denmark and America go out for drinks and Denmark gets a little too handsy because he knows who the superpower will go home to at the end of the night. Romano's _especially _not jealous when Russia comes into the picture. Nope, he never threatens the large Russian whenever he gets too personal with America because jealously is overrated and Lovino never gets jealous. He just feels that he needs to put people in their place because America is _taken._

**93) Give-**_Sometimes I think I'm giving Lovino too much attention. I know he hates showing emotion (like England) and how he gets embarrassed when I kiss him in public, but sometimes he flat out rejects me. I hate it when he pushes me away. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I'm giving all that I have but maybe that's not enough. Maybe I should talk with him to see whether-_

_He just kissed me freely, on his own; he _never_ does that. Scratch that earlier thought, I'm giving him all that he wants me to give. I can live with that._

**94) Hope-**If you asked South Italy what he hoped for, the list wouldn't be long. He'd hope that his idiot brother would grow a backbone and stop hanging around that massive potato bastard Germany, he wished Spain would take a hint and stop all that damn spying with England. He hoped that the Trix rabbit would finally snap and kill all those little kids and eat that damn cereal. But one thing he hoped for is so secret, he'd kill you if you told anyone. He hoped that he and America would last. Not just for a few months, but for years, decades, maybe even centuries. He's been with America for a while and he hasn't entertained the thought of being with anyone else.

He hopes that America feels the same as he does.

**95) Advertisement- **"This is a joke."

"Oh come on Lovi, it's not that bad."

"It _is _that bad! What the hell were you _thinking?_"

"I thought it would be nice to just, you know-"

"No, I don't. You weren't thinking when you made this, nor did you take _my _feelings into account."

"But it's proving a point Lovi! Look, it says-"

"It's gay!"

"That's my point Lovi."

"Oh."

"So, do you like it?"

"….Meh. I like the fact that we're on it." Pause. "I like this picture of us."

"Yay! I knew you'd come around Lovi! I love you so much~!"

"….I-I love you too."

**96) Storm-**Lovino never knew his boyfriend was scared of thunderstorms.

"Since when were you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"I'm not afraid, they just startle me-HOLY SHIT!"

Alfred scrambles to Lovino's side in an instant at the crack of thunder outside. A flash of lightening brightens the room and Alfred huddles closer. Lovino wraps an arm around his trembling blonde to soothe the fear away.

**97) Safety-**America always puts safety at the top of his list . Some call him crazy while others just write him off as strange, but America knows what he's doing. He's a hero and it's a hero's job to ensure the safety of the innocent and protect those who can't protect themselves. Romano calls him 'annoying' and 'overprotective' but America knows he doesn't mean it. That's just Romano's way of saying how he appreciates and respects everything America does to keep him safe.

**98) Puzzle-** "Still can't figure it out?"

"Shut up."

"Which one are you on now?"

"Shut up."

"Hmm, don't use that one, it doesn't match the definition-Hey, I know this one!"

"Nngh."

"Okay, no I don't."

"...Hmmph."

"Okay, try this one. R-O-M-E-R-I-C-A."

"What? That's not a word."

They kiss.

"It is when we're together. It's our couple name."

The word fits perfectly into the crossword puzzle.

**99) Solitude-**Some days America just wants to be alone. Contrary to popular belief, America's smarter than most nations fail to realize. He likes attention, yeah, but sometimes the burden of being a superpower becomes overwhelming to the point where he just wants to give up being a nation and just live as a human being. Everyone wants his help but no one wants to help him; okay world, see how long that relationship lasts. On days like this, America finds himself on a private flight to Italy, where he collapses into South Italy's arms and loses himself in his own personal solitude.

**100) Relaxation-**Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing or no one could destroy what they've got going on right here in this moment. When they're together, nothing else matters. No one else exists and nothing else is important; in Lovino's opinion, that is. As he sits back and enjoys a nice summer day, he ponders his relationship with Alfred. The want for each other is there, the need for each other is there, the _love _is there, beating strong and burning bright. He wants no one else but Alfred and he's sure the blonde feels the same one else will take Alfred's place in his heart, now that the blonde has attached himself firmly and has settled in. Alfred's affections are _real, _because that's all the younger man knows how to be. Lovino sits back and considers the sleeping body of his boyfriend sprawled across his lap. He smiles at the sight.

'_We'll be alright. As long as we need each other, we'll be together. Hopefully, that lasts forever.'_


End file.
